No Boundaries
by NicoleCartoon4174
Summary: Peter meets Ariel and becomes best friend. Her father denies it due to him being immature and most of all a human. Ariel is forbidden to see Peter until a certain someone helps her out. Peter and Ariel find out they like each other more than friends. Romance and Parody. Peter/Ariel. Contains Captain Hook and Tinker Bell. Inspired By No Boundaries by Cassiiopheyia (YouTube)
1. Chapter 1

**No Boundaries**

**Peter Pan and Ariel FanFiction**

**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**

**So hi first time writing a story for my idol. Yes ME LOVE Peter Pan! I also love Ariel, and they they're an adorable couple. First romance story so wish me luck. I'm an idiot and forgettable, but forgive me. This idea was inspired to me by an amazing video on YouTube , I love the introduction. The idea to write this love story was because of that video. Anyway idea credit goes to the amazing video...**

**[Ariel x PeterPan]- No Boundaries by Cassiiopheyia**

**Link to incredible crossover: watch?v=Kol-bcfEFJ0**

**Anyway please enjoy. Plus I don't own Peter Pan or The Little Mermaid. (I wished I owned Peter Pan!) **

**Peter Pan: Enjoy!  
**

**Peter Pan flew across Neverland, in the midnight seemed to be his favorite time to fly. Beside him was his fairy, Tinker Bell. She as well enjoyed the midnight flies with him. They flew in laughter, enjoying the view of the peaceful day, which the codfish, Captain Hook, hasn't disturbed him at all. **

"**Hey Tink, I wonder why Captain Hook didn't bother us. Do you feel the same?" Peter asked his companion.**

**The sound of bells was his reply. Tinker Bell's voice was the sound of bells when she talked to anybody, except Peter and the other fairies.**

**As Peter hovered, with cross legs above the ocean, he thought about it. He was snapped out of thought by the sound of laughter. He flew to the sound, coming closer by the second. He approached the sound and found out where it came from.**

**The mermaids from Mermaid Lagoon were up late, at this time they would be resting under the water. They usually hang around with other fellow mermaids, singing to pirates, causing them to drown. A siren noticed Peter Pan draw near and yelled his name, warning the others of his approached. **

"**Peter Pan!" yelled the mermaid in unison, 4 out of 5.**

"**Hey girls, how's it going, what cha doin' up this late?" Peter questioned.**

"**Oh, you know Peter just hanging out, maybe you can join us?" said a dark haired mermaid, with a purple fin, Violet.**

"**Sure thing Violet, if Alicia doesn't mind." Peter looked at a brunette, red fin tail mermaid.**

"**No problem man but is careful if I drown ya." Alicia joked.**

"**Yeah right, you can try." Peter smiled.**

**When Peter looked over at Alicia, passed her shoulder, was an unknown mermaid. He has never seen her before in the lagoon. She was beautiful, red hair, blue eyes, and a green fin. The mermaid met his eyes; a spark fell between them both. The girl smiled and so did he. **

"**Hey Violet, go get me my comb, and the starfish." Requested Tina the oldest of them all, she had orange hair and her color was blue.**

"**Fine, whatever your majesty, I'll be back Peter." Violet dipped into the water, after blowing a kiss to him.**

"**Okay, hey Tina. Who's she?" Peter wondered pointing at the red head.**

"**Oh... her she talks to fish, crabs, and seagulls. She's a bit strange; she's new from Mermaid Lagoon. Usually down at Drop Cliff Ocean." Tina informed.**

"**What's her name?" said Peter.**

"**Her name is Ariel; she's a princess, and daughter of Triton. That what's she said." Tina informed.**

"**Thanks." Peter smiled then flew over to her.**

**Ariel was near a big rock, daydreaming of fairy tales. She daydreamed of the stories her mom told her: the prince coming to save and love the princess, as she was one. **_When my prince will come_**, she thought. She snapped out of it when the flying boy was oncoming.**

"**Hey." Peter greeted.**

"**Hi." Ariel smiled.**

"**I'm Peter Pan." Peter let out his hand.**

"**Ariel, I'm a princess. Why I'm I saying that?" Ariel shook his hand.**

"**Cool a princess, do you know any kings?" **

"**Yeah my dad's one, man I'll be so busted if he finds out." **

"**Finds out what?"**

"**That I am talking to you."**

"**Why is that a problem? He doesn't like me, because I never met him."**

"**No silly (chuckles). You're a human; my dad doesn't agree much with humans."**

"**Oh, well maybe he'll like me. I am known as famous."**

**Back at the other mermaids, they watched as Peter talked to the new recruit. **

"**He totally, just ditched us for her." Kim said, a blonde hair mermaid, with a magenta fin.**

"**Yeah, she is hogging him for herself." Violet agreed.**

"**She can't even talk to humans." Tina smirks mischievous.**

"**So, maybe Peter wants to make new friends. Ariel isn't a bad person." Alicia spoke up.**

"**Whatever, I'll be back girls." Tina went down.**

**Suddenly a mermaid yelled...**

"**A SHIP IS APPROACHING!" **

**Ariel and Peter conversed during the whole time, the other mermaids jealous of the newcomer. They stopped when a boat approached, coming closer to the lagoon. The King below called for the girls, which panicked Ariel. Ariel couldn't let her father see her with the boy. She enjoyed his company.**

"**I must go my father is calling..." Ariel told Peter. **

"**Wait when I will see you again?" Peter inquired.**

"**I don't know but I hope I see you again."**

"**Me too."**

**They smiled, waved bye, and left each other. Peter flew to the island and hid behind the trees. He waited to see the intruder, while Tinker Bell just returned. Tinker Bell saw Peter behind the trees and followed his way. She passed the ship and recognized the pirate behind this ship. It was no other than Captain Hook.**

**Tinker Bell flew over to Peter and informed him the information she found out. **

"**Thanks Tink, but no what does this codfish want from her?" Peter talked to himself. "Why in this location."**

**Peter watched as the pirate band let down a fishing net, right into Mermaid Lagoon. **

"**Hurry up, you blistering idiots." Hook snapped.**

"**Captain why are we invading the mermaids?" asked a little round man, by the name of Mr. Smee.**

"**Smee for the last time, it's another trap for Pan." Hook answered with a tone of annoyance.**

"**Oh yes Captain, great idea Captain." Smee sucked up.**

"**Stop sucking up and go back to your duties."**

"**Ha-ha, the codfish said 'duty'" Peter giggled and Tink joined him.**

"**Yes Captain right away Sir." Smee hurried back and slipped over a cannonball.**

"**This time Pan is mine." Hook smiled.**

**Okay first chapter up, thanks please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye and Thank You!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter Pan and Ariel FanFiction**

**Chapter 2: New Plan **

**The band of pirates let down a net, in order to trap the mermaids in. The net would be a maximum of one mermaid to trap, the minimum of course was, nothing. The mermaids swam wildly: back and forth avoiding the net. The king ordered for them all to return to their city, away from the ship as much as possible.**

**As the mere-people swam to the safe of their city, one of the mermaids fin caught tangled on the net. The mermaid soon enough was fully tangled in the net and captured. She yelled for help but with no chance, she was in their clutches. The king tried to help the girl but had to keep the others safe as well, from the other nets being sent underwater. The pirates above felt the strangling from below and pulled the net upwards, toward their ship. The mermaid was soon seen on shore, facing a smiling Captain Hook, for his success.**

**Peter Pan saw the mermaids being captured and went to her rescue. With concentrated aim, he threw his dagger towards the net. The dagger flying in the air a cutting through the beginning of the net: causing the other part to fall into sea. The mermaid became release back to her family and friends, swimming as fast as she can away from the band of mischiefs. **

**Peter flew to catch his dagger, keeping up with its speed; catching it with one hand, tossing it in the air, and retrieving it back again. Hook saw the flying devil and shouted his name, he became his new target. Hook commanded for the pirates to shoot canons at the boy, but with no luck for a hit. Peter dodged all the throws, with no sweat, teasing the captain.**

**"Get that boy!" yelled the Captain.**

**"Get the boy." Mr. Smee repeated his words.**

**From down below, in the sea, watched a very curious mermaid. The red hair mermaid watched as the two fought each other, with flying metal balls missing the shot. She was glad her new friend was not getting injured; he was winning the battle to tell. She heard her father's voice calling her, demanding for her return to the new castle. She swam back to the windows entrance, her sisters each remaining in their beds. With no surprise, her dad was there waiting for her restore, his expression mad. **

**"Haven't I told you not to be near humans?" King Triton told her youngest of all.**

**"Yes father, but he was a friend of the rest." Ariel stated.**

**"Friend of the rest. The rest are not aware of the danger that boy and humans could cause to us all."**

**"But they seem to be okay; for their friend maybe visits all the time, with no damage."**

**"Ariel we have moved out of our home to get away of human mayhem. The more human we come to contact, the decrease numbers of safety there will be."**

**"Will maybe Peter is different."**

**"Peter? How do you know his name? You have talked to that menace... You are banished of the outside world, until you can respect the rules."**

**"No, you can do this to me."**

**"You may only go outside of the water with assistance and or in an emergency."**

**With the last words said, the King left the room and conversation. He felt sad for the punishment put on his youngest but he couldn't lose her like his wife. The King swam back to his throne, trying to forget his sad past and the punishment, but the rules are for their own safety. His assistant appeared next to him, a red Trinidadian crab, by the name Sebastian. **

**"You're highness; I agree you've done well: for your daughter to remain safe and out of trouble."**

**"I did right but she may disagree due to the other mermaids of this place being used to humans. They are used to this human boy by the name of Peter."**

**"Yes but we are not normal 'live life' mermaids, but civilians of rules to live longer and safe."**

**"Yes, that reminds me Sebastian. You are in charge of Ariel."**

**"What? Me?! But your majesty..."**

**"No buts, you are my well known and trusted assistance. Ariel is under your control, keep her safe and out of human reach."**

**"What will I have to do?"**

**"You'll accompany her outside of the castle; away of the flying boy and the band of pirates."**

**"Yes sir; as you wish."**

**The crab left the King in his throne alone, going to do his duties as a composer. Waiting for the next recital, of the beautiful seven daughters to sing and entertain. He dog paddle down the stairs and to his own content to find the young princess sneaking off.**

**"Oh where are you going?" He asked himself and swam to catch up with her.**

**The green tailed girl was accompanying with a fish, yellow and blue stripped. Her best friend Flounder, always by her side. He approached the girl, only to find her swimming to the surface. As he got above, he spied the girl climbing aboard a ship. She hangs on the ladder at the side of the ship until there was a rest and a peek hole beside it.**

**Ariel stayed hidden in the shadow, watching as the orange haired boy taunted the dark haired pirate; slashing metals on each other, one small and the other tall. The red robe man held the long metal and stabbed forward to the other, the other dodging his attacks, with his small dagger. To her sight, the new friend was on the advantage, the other one was quite pity almost always getting stabbed.**

**The boy flew to the air, dodging a move, and then pulling down the feathered hat that remained on the others head. Hook became blind by the hat and tripped over his own feet, spinning into an entrance to below deck; where the other injured pirates remained out of sight. Beside Peter, flew a pixie, she glowed yellow, and followed him to the way home. Before Peter left the ship, he spied the mermaid on the ledge.**

**Peter eyes went wide and then soft, he began to smile. They meet each other's gaze once again, feeling a strange emotion inside. Each wanting to approach each other but before they can Hook came back above and noticed each other starring at one another and yelled...**

**"Curse you Peter Pan!"**

**Peter crowed and then left the sight, his mind still imaging the mermaid. **

**When Peter left Hook turns and noticed a girl disappear, into the water. He saw the dark shadow of the mermaid disappearing into the water, followed by a flounder and a crab. The crab lacked behind.**

**"Did you notice that cap'n; Peter Pan has a female friend." Mr. Smee spoke up frightening Hook.**

**"Smee why would I! Wait Smee of course a new female friend. The boy has gotten himself a soul mate; a person for his heart."**

**"Oh young romance always tears me up, especially when it can't happen."**

**"Smee you are a genius, we well have the girl turned into a human for she may be with Pan."**

**"Pan, it's nice to see you care cap'n."**

**"Then with full trust, we will trick the girl to trick Pan. Defeating Pan and winning Neverland once and for all. My plan is brilliant." **

**"Yes cap'n, you will succeed."**

**"This time Pan is mine."**

**Second chapter up! Hook you said that the last time. J**

**Anyways read and review. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank You and Bye!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D **


	3. Secret meetings and Caught

**Chapter 3: Secret meetings and Caught**

**A Month Later**

**Ariel swam to the surface and kept an eye out for anybody. She managed to escape the claws of Sebastian, and got time to check on Peter. She spotted Peter, near the shore of the beach talking to Tinkerbell, his fairy friend. She dipped in and swam towards him, followed by her friend Flounder. **

**"Ariel I don't know if this is a good idea." Flounder whined.**

**"Stop whining cry-fish, we'll be fine. It's a quick visit… and I can't keep him waiting." Ariel reassured him.**

**She went back up and Peter noticed her. He flew away from Tinkerbell and towards her. Tinkerbell folded her arms and flew away, as usual in anger and mostly jealously. **

**"…Ariel?" Peter turned his head then smiled.**

**"Hey Peter, we have to talk." Ariel informed.**

**"About?" Peter hovered in mid-air.**

**"Seeing each other, my father is kind of getting suspicious. I'm guessing he is. Like this is the second time this month I've seen you." Ariel said.**

**"…So?" Peter blinked.**

**"So… this is the second time he let me go outside." Ariel sighed.**

**"Maybe he has things for you to do." Peter recovered.**

**"(Chuckles) I think I would know." Ariel corrected.**

**"Oh so what are you thinking of doing? You know to keep this going." Peter motioned to himself and Ariel.**

**"I don't know (sighs). But I won't stop this." Ariel replied then copying Peter's actions.**

**After they agreed to keep going in 'this' in secret, they left to the middle of the ocean. Pan floated above Ariel who was under water retrieving something for him. She soon came back up and handed Peter a seashell. **

**"Seashell… You shouldn't have." Peter looked at his gift.**

**"Yes I should. Look beneath it." Ariel instructed him.**

**Peter did as he was told and gasped. From his surprise she was right. She should have. The in part of the seashell held his name in cursive.**

**"You like? I got it for friendship in the month." Ariel explained. "It took a while to place your name inside perfectly but it was worth it."**

**"How can you tell? Even though you're absolutely right, you know." Peter smiled.**

**"The smile on your face says it all." Ariel smiled back.**

**Peter placed the gift under his cap and flew down to Ariel giving her a surprise hug. She flinched but then started to hug him back. They broke a part then smiled, but a moment of silence fell when they linked eyes. Ariel blushed then leaned forward toward Peter, closing her eyes. Peter reacted by taking a deep breath then leaned forward towards her as well, his cheeks blushing the whole time. Their lips almost linked together but then…**

**"ARIEL!" a familiar voice called out from behind.**

**Ariel and Peter both turned a faced Ariel's father, King Triton; his face red but not from blushing like their but from extreme anger. He looked at his daughter with disappointment in his eyes and anger in his eyes at the flying boy. The beautiful bright sunny sky turned to a dark rainy storm. A thunder went between Ariel and Peter, which caused them to separate. Peter flew the other direction before another lightning strike almost hit him. Ariel gasped and tried to reach Peter: only to be captured by a whirlpool underneath her. The whirlpool slowly rose to her chest. **

**"I'm so sorry Peter. (Sob) Go before anything else. Please! Go!" Ariel warned him, as she struggled in the disaster.**

**"I'm so sorry Ariel!" Peter yelled before another thunder hit beside him. **

**Before Triton could once again shoot Peter down, Peter dodged. The boy was too quick compared to the King. He flew away as fast as he could. Ariel on his mind the whole time, he even looked back to see her father approaching her. He felt his eyes become watery and his flying becoming weak. He landed and tried to continue but only to fail. **

**"I am so sorry Ariel." Peter said softly, tears pouring down his face. **

**All he thought off was the consequences Ariel would face against his father, and never seeing her again. What the dad did to her only to imagine, what is he going to do? He didn't know why but he felt a strange emotion coming from his heart. He sat down on a rock nearby and took his hat out. He held his shell from Ariel, and held it tightly; feeling confused and upset.**

* * *

**Ariel was in her room, the door locked for her own 'safety'. She cried on her bed thinking of Peter and how he might never forgive her due to her father's reactions.**

**"(Crying) why daddy, why did you? I love… him." Ariel sobbed and sniffled.**

**She cried and thought about Peter and the gift she gave him. He enjoyed the gift very much; thankfully, his face had pleasure and excitement. She held her fin and sobbed into her arms.**

**She can hear her father yelling at the crab that was in charged of looking after her. Hear the crab whimpering and apologizing to the king. The yells stopped and she saw her dad entering the room.**

**"Ariel? I will have a word with you." He said.**

**"I know what you're going to say." Ariel didn't face him.**

**"Maybe, but you have to understand…" he continued but was cut off.**

**"Understand what?" she higher her voice. "That humans are evil and all of them are! You were right? Well you're wrong!"**

**"Lower your voice young lady! This boy has taught you this to disobey!" he screamed at her.**

**"He taught me much more that could help us, none of what you talk of!" Ariel corrected.**

**"That is enough!" Triton shouted. "You are banished from Mermaid Lagoon or any open waters. You may only leave the castle if I assist you."**

**"NO!" Ariel disagreed.**

**"YES! If I see the boy near you again… you will regret it." Triton commanded then left shutting the door, hard, behind him.**

**This left Ariel alone in her room; crying and thinking of her punishment. The unfairness upon her, she didn't care what her father said she needed Peter and wanted to see him. No matter. She loved him.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and yes I will be updating more often. I gave you my word and I shall continue. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Ps I know maybe Triton was a bit off but I wanted to add some drama.**

**Thank You and Bye!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


End file.
